


Un Estudio en Filosofía Natural

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Animals, Daemons, Episode Re-Write, Horses, M/M, Owls, Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: No era nada raro que la gente escondiese sus daemons; Merlín, sin embargo, parecía estar llevándolo un poco lejos.Traducción





	Un Estudio en Filosofía Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Natural Philosophy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61303) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> ¡Estoy viva! Desde que empecé a trabajar en el supermercado el pasado Noviembre, no tengo apenas tiempo para traducir. Mi tiempo se ha visto reducido drásticamente, especialmente ahora que me han metido de panadera y me toca pegar madrugones que me obligan a echar las siesta muchas tardas (yo, que no echaba siestas nunca). Pero que sepáis que no me he olvidado de las traducciones. Simplemente van mucho, más lentas. 
> 
> Antes de empezar, un breve resumen sobre los daemons para aquellos que no saben nada de ellos. Provienen de la trilogía "La Materia Oscura" de Philip Pullman y son, por decirlo de manera simple, la manifestación del alma de una persona. Todos tienen un daemon, cuya forma cambia de un animal a otro hasta que se asienta una vez llegada la adolescencia. Los daemons tienen consciencia propia y poseen la habilidad de hablar. Tocar el daemon de otra persona está mal visto, e incluso es raro que los daemons interactúen entre sí. La persona y el daemon tampoco pueden separarse demasiado, o experimentan un profundo dolor. La única excepción a esto está con aquellas personas que tiene daemons pájaro (normalmente brujos) que pueden estar separados de ellos distancias largas.
> 
> Y sin más, ¡disfrutad!

No era tan inusual que las personas escondiesen a sus daemons; no todos tenían tanta suerte como Arturo, después de todo, así que no todos los daemons eran tan hermosos y prácticos y serviciales y, um, grandes. Algunas personas tenían ratones y arañas e incluso pulgas daemons, y esos eran fáciles de esconder (o en el caso de las pulgas, era difícil no hacerlo). Sir Gareth tenía un daemon sanguijuela que Arturo desearía que escondiese, en vez de sacarla para que cuelgue de su nariz o barbilla en los banquetes para deleite de los escuderos y los chillidos de las sirvientas. El daemon de Gaius tenía una tendencia a arrastrarse por sus mangas o por su cuello en cuanto hacía frío, aunque normalmente podías ver la forma de ella alrededor de su cuello y hombros como una soga extraña y ondulante. A menudo el daemon de Morgana iba sobre su cabello o en el cuello de sus vestidos, de tal manera que un visitante poco atento lo podía confundir con una fantástica pieza de joyería hasta que de repente sus alas revoloteaban.

Y luego estaba Merlín, quien no parecía estar escondiendo a posta algo, pero que tampoco parecía tener a su daemon en un lugar donde la gente pudiera verlo. Llegó un momento en el que Arturo comenzó a preguntarse si Merlín tenía siquiera un daemon, aunque era un pensamiento tan estúpido que solo se lo decía a Amaranth, quien razonablemente le bufaba. “Probablemente es un escarabajo pelotero o algo,” dijo mientras él la cepillaba el lomo. “O un gorgojo. O un gusano. Podría tenerlo en el bolsillo y nosotros nunca lo sabríamos.”

“No parece un lugar seguro en el que guardar a un daemon que es blando,” dijo Arturo, pasando el cepillo por sus flancos. 

“¿Recuerdas que Lord Elric tenía un daemon hormiga? La guardaba en una pequeña caja de hierro para que nadie pudiera pisarla.” De repente Amaranth estampó su casco hacia él. “Oh, oh, justo ahí, creo que tengo algo de barro y me pica…”

“Qué mandona,” se burló Arturo, pero la hizo caso, cepillando el mencionado barro hasta que su pelaje marrón estuvo liso y brillante. No sería apropiado que apareciese en público con su daemon con pintas de que hubiese atravesado una pocilga, después de todo.

Sobre el tema de los daemons, tampoco es que Merlín ofreciera exactamente algo de información. Durante, por ejemplo, las lecciones de espadas condenadas al fracaso, Arturo había intentado explicar la importancia de proteger el daemon de uno. “Si no es lo suficientemente grande para estar a salvo en el suelo, tienes que encontrarle un lugar debajo de tu armadura en donde esté igual de protegido que tú,” explicó.

“Si, claro,” dijo ausentemente Merlín; por alguna razón estaba mirando el cielo.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó Arturo. “¿Lo está?”

Los ojos de Merlín bajaron de forma culpable. “Lo siento, ¿que si está qué?”

“¿Está protegido tu daemon,” dijo lentamente Arturo, “o voy a matarte la primera vez que haga contacto?”

“Él está bien,” había dicho Merlín, y se colocó el yelmo. Arturo había mirado hacia Amaranth, pero ella estaba mordisqueando tréboles tardíos y no seguía la conversación. 

Arturo sabía, por supuesto, que no había nada raro en tener un daemon del mismo sexo que uno mismo--había sido una de las primeras cosas que Gaius le había sacado de la cabeza, por aquel entonces cuando el rey había decidido que Arturo debería de recibir tutelage en filosofía natural. “Es anormal en el sentido de que es poco común,” dijo Gaius, “pero no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad o las habilidades de uno.”

“Morgana dice que quiere decir que eres un chupapollas,” ofreció Arturo, teniendo nueve años y siendo demasiado joven como para saber qué quería decir eso excepto que era algo picante y por ello divertido de decir.

Gaius había suspirado pero no se había enfadado. “Lady Morgana expresa una suposición popular. La verdad es, sire, que nuestros daemons reflejan aspectos complicados de nuestras personalidades--por eso es difícil juzgar a una persona por su daemon. Coger un rasgo como el sexo o las especies y realizar un juicio apresurado basado solo en eso es reductivista.”

Debió de haber visto entonces la mirada vidriada en el rostro de Arturo, porque sonrió y persuadió a su daemon para que saliese de su manga. “Deja que me use a mí y a Meditrina como ejemplo. ¿Qué te dice ella de mi?”

“Que…¿eres Gaius?” conjeturó Arturo. Observó a Amaranth subirse a la mesa y transformarse en algo parecido a un turón largo y ligero, siseante y chirriante. Meditrina saboreó una vez el aire y luego apartó su cara del otro daemon, enroscándose aún más alrededor de la muñeca de Gaius. 

Gaius se rió por lo bajo por la respuesta de Arturo. “Déjame decirlo de otro modo. ¿Si te hubieran dicho que alguien tiene una serpiente como dameon, qué hubieras pensado de esa persona?”

“No sé,” dijo Arturo, pero Gaius le estaba mirando con la ceja alzada, así que pensó en ello mientras Amaranth intentaba captar la atención de Meditrina. “Supongo...que serían fríos, y poco amables, y algo engañosos.”

“¿Asocias alguna de esas palabras conmigo?” preguntó Gaius con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Arturo dudó. “Bueno...no le dijiste a Padre que me habían dado miel cuando tuve la viruela.”

Gaius se rió, justo cuando la paciencia de Meditrina se agotó; mostró sus colmillos a Amaranth, quien se transformó en una ardilla para poder subirse a la estantería encima de la cabeza de Arturo y sisear de vuelta. “No lo hice. Pero la forma de Meditrina es apropiada también de otros modos, Arturo. He estudiado la ciencia y la filosofía desde que tenía tu edad, y en tierras más cálidas que la nuestra se cree que las serpientes son portadoras de gran sabiduría. Yo creo que la sabiduría es lo que me ha traído ella.” Acarició con afecto su cabeza plana; ella subió arrastrándose por su manga. “Ocurre igual con todos los daemons, Arturo; si tienes suerte, conocerás lo suficientemente bien a una persona como para saber porqué su daemon tiene esa cierta forma, pero no puedes saber nada de él por su daemon al verlo por primera vez.”

Arturo había tenido la decepcionante sospecha de que acababa de aprender algo, pero no iba a rendirse ante ello sin luchar. “Pero a veces puedes saber cosas,” protestó. “Como si es un brujo.”

Por alguna razón eso hizo que Gaius se tensase. “¿Esto también te lo ha dicho Morgana?” preguntó.

“Todos saben lo de los brujos, Gaius,” dijo Arturo. “Padre incluso hizo una ley--”

“Estamos aquí para discutir sobre filosofía natural, no teoría legal,” dijo Gaius; era la primera vez que Arturo le había oído enfadado, pero solo se dió cuenta de ello más tarde, en retrospectiva; en ese momento estaba molesto con Gaius por interrumpirle. “Pero sobre eso, he conocido a muchos hechiceros cuyos daemons eran bestias comunes de la tierra y el agua.”

“Pero un daemon pájaro siempre quiere decir que es un brujo, ¿verdad?” preguntó Arturo. “¡Porque no es un daemon de verdad si puede irse lejos!”

“Un daemon es un daemon,” dijo en voz baja Gaius, “y no hay diferencia entre el tuyo o el mío o el de un hechicero, cualquiera que sea la forma que asuman.”

Cambió de tema ese día, y habían pasado muchos años. Arturo había acabado por aceptar la lección general sobre leer los daemons e incluso la lección específica sobre el sexo y las preferencias sexuales, pero era difícil recordar que el daemon de un hechicero podía adoptar la forma que desease cuando estabas ocupado recordando que había que disparar nada más ver a cualquiera con un daemon pájaro.

Y la verdad es que nada de eso ayudaba con Merlin.

-\\-\\-\\-

Arturo justificó fastidiar a Merlín con el tema por el hecho de que Merlín estuviese fascinado con Amaranth--una reacción natural y completamente justificable ante ella, según la opinión de Arturo. “Nunca había conocido a nadie con un daemon tan grande antes,” confesó Merlín en cierto momento, al poco de comenzar a trabajar. “¿Como, ya sabes, os movéis?”

“Es más ágil de lo que aparenta,” explicó Arturo, “y casi todos los pasillos del castillos son lo suficientemente anchos para ella. Si no lo eran antes de que se asentase, Padre los modificó.” También se quejó por ello, pero al final aceptó que era preferible pasar por el problema de contratar a cantores y crear nuevas entradas que la vergüenza de que su hijo y heredero durmiese en los establos.

“Nunca la meterías en las cocinas,” fue el comentario de Merlín, y durante un momento parecía casi tentado de tocarla, las manos temblando a sus lados. Amaranth también podía notarlo, y sacudió su cola coquetamente, pero por supuesto Merlín nunca osaría hacerlo. Incluso los campesinos sabían esas cosas.

Arturo le rodó los ojos. “Bueno, es algo bueno entonces que no tenga que ir a las cocinas, ¿no? Para eso, en teoría, es por lo que te tengo, y no es como si tu daemon necesitase aferrarse a las ventanas…”

Merlín ignoró eso por completo y en su lugar preguntó, “¿Te deja, ya sabes, montarla?”

“Sería una pérdida si no lo hiciera,” dijo Arturo, e incluso Amaranth rodaba sus ojos a Merlín ahora, a su espalda. “Aunque es demasiado ligera para las justas. Para eso tengo un caballo de batalla, al igual que varios corceles y palafrenes para otros asuntos, así que no la canso. Por cierto, esta noche vas a limpiar sus establos.”

Merlín le apuñaló con la mirada, pero preguntó, “¿Y qué hay del suyo?” con una señal de la cabeza hacia el hueco de la pared que le servía a Amaranth como establo. (Antes de que se hubiera asentado había sido un armario, y los canteros podían hacer hasta cierto punto sin, dijeron, amenazar al soporte del techo y las paredes.)

“¿Qué pasa con ella?” dijo Arturo. “En serio, Merlín, tienes el cerebro de un pájaro. Límpialo igual que harías con el resto de la habitación, cambia el lecho y asegúrate de que quitas todos los pelos de su cepillo. ¿Te lo tengo que explicar todo?”

Aparentemente, Arturo tenía que hacerlo. Y Merlin escuchó, y a veces hacía de verdad lo que le decían, y se negaba a que le incitasen a que hablase de su daemon, daba igual cómo lo intentase Arturo. Solo le sonreía de forma extraña, cambiaba el tema, dejaba caer cosas--el último probablemente no era un cambio de tema deliberado, pero Arturo tampoco podía estar seguro. Lo que todo quería decir era que en los primeros meses desde que se conocieron solo había aprendido que el daemon de Merlín era masculino y aparentemente lo suficientemente pequeño como para esconderse para siempre; Merlín ni siquiera se refirió a él con un nombre ni una vez. 

Por supuesto, luego Merlín intentó matarse, primero al acusar al rey de Mercia de envenenar a Arturo y luego al probarlo. Arturo había ayudado a llevar el cuerpo lacio de Merlín al cuarto de trabajo de Gaius, Amaranth siguiéndole de forma torpe detrás, y observó como Gaius apartaba las delicadas ropas de la corte de Merlín para examinar el veneno, y-- “¿Dónde está su dameon?”

“¿Hmm?” Gaius alzó la mirada, mientras Meditrina continuaba probando el aire alrededor de la boca de Merlín, como si pudiera identificar el veneno por el olor. 

Arturo señaló con la cabeza a la túnica que había lanzado al otro lado de la habitación, demasiado lejos para ser posiblemente cómodo si el daemon estaba en un bolsillo. “Su daemon, lo esconde. ¿Dónde está ahora?”

“Cómodo,” dijo firmemente Gaius, y empezó a mover una sábana. “Su Alteza, creo que deberíais de salir afuera. Necesito desvestirle y no seré capaz de contestar a ninguna pregunta hasta que haya terminado mi examen.”

La siguiente vez que Arturo vio a Merlín, justo antes de partir para encontrar la flor mortaeus, había un pequeño bulto debajo  de la sábana, encima del corazón de Merlín. Era más o menos del tamaño del puño de Arturo, y si hubiera estado pensando en ello, podría haber tirado de la sábana para verlo bien--pero había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en ese momento, y luego había cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, la repentina e inesperada habilidad de Amaranth de volar.

“No deliro,” le dijo más tarde Arturo a Gaius (después de verificar él mismo que Merlín estaba bien y de que volvería pronto a trabajar.) “Hubo una gran bola de luz que la elevó y la sacó de la cueva conmigo. No sé por qué no podía habernos cogido a ambos…”

“Empieza de nuevo desde cuando Nimueh destruyó el saliente,” dijo Gaius. “Si puedes.” 

Arturo respiró hondo. “Claro. Estaba atrapado en el lado que no era del saliente, y Nimueh dijo--algo como que yo no estaba destinado a morir por su mano. Su daemon, supongo que eso era, parecía algún tipo de zopilote y se echó sobre Amaranth mientras Nimueh estaba hablando--casi le arrancó los ojos.” Se echó hacia atrás en su butaca, contra el costado de Amaranth, recordándose deliberadamente que seguía allí y estaba bien. 

Gaius asintió como si hubiera esperado aquello. “¿Y después de que se fuera?”

“Yo...bueno...había unas arañas gigantes, subiendo por la pared,” dijo Arturo. “Probablemente no eran la mejor compañía. No podía alzar una espada bien estando ahí colgado, así que intenté subir más, pero...pero estaba demasiado lejos.”

Lo intentó, sin embargo, ante las instancias histéricas de Amaranth; había subido una mano cada vez, aumentando la distancia entre ellos e intentando alejar el dolor hasta que estuvo sollozando por ello; ella no había estado mejor, moviéndose precariamente cerca del borde derruido del saliente, gimoteando y sacudiendo su cabeza. Pero hubo un momento en el que sus extremidades se congelaron con un espasmo, y Amaranth dejó salir un grito agónico que sonaba más a humano que a caballo, y Arturo sabía que estaba acabado, que no podía alejarse ni un milímetro más.

Gaius asintió, como si entendiera todo lo que Arturo no había dicho. “¿Y luego qué ocurrió?”

Arturo se encogió de hombros. “Hubo una...luz. No sé de dónde vino. Una gran esfera de luz azul-no era fuego, porque no estaba caliente, solo...brillaba. Debió de ser mágica, pero no sé por qué la habría mandado Nimueh. Pude ver a las arañas, y la flor, y el saliente...y luego…” Esta era la parte que sonaba a locura, así que Arturo intentó explicarla de forma simple. “La luz se dividió en dos. Una parte se quedó encima de mi, y la otra parte voló hacia Amaranth y...la alzó.”

Había estado tan agradecido en ese momento como para cuestionarselo, agradecido por la ausencia de dolor y el claro camino que tenía si pudiera subir tan lejos. Era demasiado perfectamente conveniente como para ser una amenaza, pensó, y no era como si quien quisiera que hubiese enviado la luz la hubiera tocado en sí--así que agarró la flor y se subió por la pared hasta la superficie, justo a tiempo para ver a Amaranth posarse suavemente sobre la hierba, justo antes de que la luz se apagase. 

“No dolió,” dijo de repente Amaranth, mirando ella a Gaius. “La verdad es que no sentí nada. Solo estaba...volando.” Su cola se movió ansiosamente. “No es algo que quiera volver a hacer.”

“¿Y no viste a nadie cuando saliste a la superficie?” inquirió Gaius. “¿No oíste nada?”

Arturo había estado un poco distraído por unos temblores tardíos, el ardor de sus brazos y la alegría delirante de ver a Amaranth viva y bien y lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, pero… “Alas,” dijo, y Amaranth asintió con la cabeza confirmándolo. “Escuché alas, como si hubiera algo volando encima.”

Gaius asintió ante eso, y dijo algo sobre que los motivos de Nimueh eran opacos para todos, y nunca dijo nada más sobre el asunto.

-\\-\\-\\-

Al final Arturo lo dejó estar--después de todo, era difícil poner en duda algo que te había salvado la vida. No dejó estar su nueva pista sobre la identidad del daemon de Merlin, dado que claramente era mucho más grande que un insecto, lo que sugería que Merlín lo mantenía escondido aposta. No había muchas criaturas que merecieran ese tipo de tratamiento en las que Arturo pudiera pensar--Merlín nunca había mostrado una afinidad particular por el agua, así que podía eliminar a las ranas, y no veía ninguna razón por la que estar avergonzado de una rata a no ser que tuviera pulgas. Luego se pasó una semana preocupándose de que Merlín le fuera a pegar pulgas, pero cuando Amaranth indicó que no había habido un rascamiento excesivo, le concedió su razonamiento. 

“¿Por qué te importa?” preguntó Amaranth, divertida, durante otra sesión con la almohaza. 

“¿Tú no sientes curiosidad?” demandó Arturo.

“Si lo esconde, tiene una razón” dijo con un movimiento de su crin. “No hay necesidad de seguir con ello.”

“¿Y si quiero saber la razón?” preguntó Arturo. Después de todo, Merlín era su sirviente y Arturo tenía todos los derechos de complacer su curiosidad.

Amaranth suspiró. “Mira, Arturo, solo porque te guste el chaval--” Tuvo que parar para dejarle balbucear indignado. “No sigas, sabes que es cierto.”

“¡No lo es!” consiguió escupir Arturo.

Ella giró su cabeza para mirarle. “¿Y por eso pusimos en peligro nuestras vidas y extremidades para cogerle una flor bonita?”

“Eso es reductivista,” dijo Arturo. (Podía aprender cosas, si le presionaban, y cuando lo hacían solía quedársele.)

“Vale,” dijo Amaranth. “Te preocupas profundamente por él, y le debes la vida y es la cosa más cercana a un amigo que tienes aparte de Morgana y el hecho de que tenga ojos adorables es solo la guinda del pastel.”

“¿'Ojos adorables'?” repitió Arturo, eligiendo ignorar eso de los amigos. “¿Estás segura de que al que le gusta no es a ti?”

“Estás cambiando el tema,” dijo ella.

“¡Tú estás complicando el asunto!” Arturo pasó una última vez el cepillo y lo posó a un lado. “Yo estoy expresando una curiosidad perfectamente natural y sana sobre él. Solo porque un daemon no te diga mucho de un hombre no quiere decir que no te pueda dar pistas.”

“O podrías simplemente, ya sabes, conocerle,” dijo Amaranth, pero Arturo decidió ignorarla, y por ello ella soltó un resoplido y se tumbó para dormir.

El mundo parecía querer darle a Arturo lecciones objetivas sobre la irrelevancia de los daemons durante las siguientes semanas; el sabueso de Lancelot y el cerdo de Edwin no habían revelado nada de su auténtica naturaleza excepto quizás en retrospectiva. De algún modo Merlín estuvo en medio de ambos asuntos, por supuesto, o al menos merodeando escondido por los lindes con pinta angustiada; mientras que Arturo estaba apropiadamente molesto con él por ello, también estaba un poco preocupado por los varios monstruos y experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Preocuparse por el misterioso daemon de Merlin pasó a un segundo plano durante un tiempo. 

Y luego Sophia llegó a Camelot. 

Mirando atrás en todo el asunto, Arturo encontraba difícil recordarlo claramente--como si fuera un vívido sueño, o como si hubiera estado constantemente borracho. Sophia era hermosa, y él había estado feliz cerca de ella, pero no podía explicar el por qué. Recordaba querer estar con ella con un fervor que rozaba la necesidad física, recordaba que había sido de algún modo perfectamente razonable escapar juntos al bosque, recordaba haber galopado con Amaranth a un plácido lago…

“¿En qué estaba pensando?” preguntó Arturo a Amaranth después de que Merlín y Gaius se hubieran ido. Las sábanas de su establo y una buena cantidad de paja habían migrado al lado de la cama de Arturo, y no estaba seguro de qué imagen le divertía más: Amaranth trayéndolas ella sola, o que obligase a Merlín a hacerlo por ella. 

Amaranth le resopló. “No estabas pensando, idiota. Ninguno de nosotros lo hacía.”

Arturo la miró de reojo. “Creo que Merlín se está volviendo una influencia negativa sobre tí.”

Ella se limitó a estirar su cabeza para apoyarla en la cama al lado de la suya; Arturo captó la indirecta y empezó a rascarla detrás de las orejas. “La verdad, creo que ha tenido un impacto bastante positivo sobre nuestras vidas,” dijo delicadamente.

“'Impacto' siendo la palabra clave, aparentemente,” masculló Arturo. “No me puedo creer que me golpease. No estaba tan ido, ¿no?” Sorprendentemente, Amaranth permaneció callada, aunque sus orejas se echaron para atrás; en el suelo, su cola se azotó, lanzando pajas en todas direcciones. Arturo frunció el ceño. “¿Estás bien?”

“Bien,” dijo ella, y se estiró para olisquear su pelo un poco. “Solo bien.”

“Mentirosa,” respondió inmediatamente Arturo. “¿Fue tan traumático?”

Amaranth parecía que iba a decir algo, y el movimiento de su cola empeoró. Pero al final presionó su hocico más cerca del hombro de Arturo y masculló. “Le prometí que no hablaría de ello.”

“¿Se lo prometiste a quien?” demandó inmediatamente Arturo. 

“Ambrosius,” respondió ella, después de otra larga pausa.

Arturo se alzó sobre sus codos, aprovechando la rara oportunidad de mirar desde arriba a su daemon. “¿Y quién narices es Ambrosius?”

Ella le bufó, pero bajo su mirada amenazadora al final respondió, “El daemon de Merlín,” con una especie de mohín equino.

“¡Así que le has visto!” animó Arturo. “Qué es--”

“Solo porque quieres saberlo, no te lo voy a decir,” fanfarroneó Amaranth, y apartó su cabeza para doblar su cuello en un arco arrogante.

“Vengaaa,” se quejó Arturo. “Ayudará mucho con mi recuperación. A no ser que…¿te mordió?”

“¿Qué?” Amaranth parpadeó hacia él. “No, por supuesto que no--”

“¿Te tuvo que morder para que Merlín pudiera golpearme?” inquirió Arturo. “¿Corrió bajo tus pies? ¿Saltó sobre tu cabeza y gritó ‘buu’?”

“No hizo nada de eso,” protestó Amaranth. “Solo...hablamos un poco. Y yo le di mi palabra de honor de que no diría nada más.”

“¿Por qué harías algo así?” demandó Arturo, porque mientras que estaba seguro de que Amaranth nunca le ocultaría nada que fuera verdaderamente peligroso (como si el daemon de Merlín pudiera ser una amenaza, con o sin pulgas) el hecho de que fuera un secreto que mereciera la pena guardar le hacía querer saberlo más que nunca.

“Porque si alguien debiera de decírtelo, debería de ser Merlín,” dijo Amaranth, y antes de que Arturo pudiera impugnar eso, añadió, “Además, no es su dameon del que deberías de preocuparte.” 

“Pero como te gusta la atención,” dijo Arturo sorbiendo por la nariz, y alargó la mano para volver a rascarle las orejas a Amaranth.

Sorprendentemente, ella se alejó de su alcance. “No era eso a lo que me refería,” dijo ella. “Arturo, ¿cuál era el daemon de Sophia?”

Era una pregunta tan obvia que Arturo se rió, pero cuando intentó responderlo se dió cuenta...pero había cabalgado con ella tantas veces, y hubo esos momentos en el bosque...habían estado de pie en frente de toda la corte, y aún así…”No tengo ni idea,” admitió.

“Nadie lo sabe,” dijo quedamente Amaranth. “Todos recuerdan a Sophia y Aulfric, y nadie parece recordar a sus daemons. Mimir cree--”

“Mimir está tan confundido como Morgana,” dijo bruscamente Arturo, pensando en la libélula zumbando frente a su cara mientras Morgana intentaba hablarle de...lo que sea que quisiera hablar. Esa era una de las memorias ahogadas por la niebla.

“Cree que no tenían uno,” dijo Amaranth, lo cual era absurdo, porque todos los humanos tenían un daemon--incluso los hechiceros, pese a lo antinaturales que fueran. Arturo así se lo dijo a Amaranth, y ella dejó caer la conversación, pero pasaron varios días antes de que dejase que Merlín moviese su lecho a su establo, e incluso más antes de que dejase de tocarle suavemente la nuca aleatoriamente a Arturo, incluso en mitad de reuniones importantes. (Merlín estaba poco mejor, ahora que pensaba en ello--quizás se sentía culpable por el golpe.)

-\\-\\-\\-

Arturo aún estaba pensando en los daemons cuando encontraron al niño druida, el que Morgana y Merlín estaban tan ansiosos por salvar. Mordred aún era lo suficientemente joven como para que su daemon aún no se hubiera asentado, y en su lugar estaba cambiando formas constantemente--paloma, chorlito, pájaro carpintero, martín pescador, mochuelo, petirrojo, cuervo, reyezuelo, aunque durante un corto tiempo se transformó en un potro tembloroso del mismo color que Amaranth. Cuando el niño estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para que el daemon no se apartase de su lado, Arturo le devolvió a su gente y el bosque estuvo lleno del ruido del batir de alas y ninguno de los druidas de capas verdes tenía un daemon a la vista. Hizo a Arturo muy consciente de Amaranth a su espalda, y se sintió vulnerable de un modo que no le gustó nada.

“Es antinatural,” se quejó a Merlín más tarde, habiéndose colado de manera exitosa en el castillo pese a la distintiva falta de fe que Morgana había mostrado en él. (Solo porque su dameon fuera un corcel de catorce palmos no quería decir que no pudiese ir en sigilo, gracias.)

Merlín tuvo esa extraña expresión en su rostro. “¿El qué, los pájaros?”

“La distancia,” dijo Arturo. “El…¿cómo pueden soportar el tener a sus daemons volando por ahí?”

“Igual es que no conocen otra cosa,” dijo rígidamente. “Aparte, el daemon de Morgana vuela.”

“Si, pero no hasta el otro extremo del castillo,” señaló Arturo. “Es que...no me puedo imaginar cómo pueden hacer eso sin que les duela. El cómo podría alguien quedarse ahí y dejar irse a su daemon. Es...inhumano.”

Algo en el bolsillo de Merin hizo un sonido chirriante, y Merlín metió rápidamente su mano ahí para acallar a lo que quiera que fuera. Arturo tenía una buena conjetura. “Viste que era tan humano como tú o yo,” replicó Merlín. “Solo porque sea raro no quiere decir que sea un monstruo.”

“Es un enemigo potencial de Camelot, lo cual es aún más perturbador,” dijo bruscamente Arturo. “He aceptado que por ahora es inocente, y te he ayudado a salvarle; pero cuando miro al futuro tengo que preguntarme si alguna vez será posible hacer las paces con esa gente...si es que se les puede llamar así.”

Hubo otro chillido desde el bolsillo de Merlín que podría ser del elusivo Ambrosius, y Arturo esperaba de verdad que no fuese un erizo, a juzgar por cómo Merlín le estaba obviamente apretando. Amaranth, sorprendentemente, mordisqueó el collar de la capa de Arturo, lo más cerca que ella estaba de estar en desacuerdo con él en frente de alguien más; la miró mal, y se encontró con ojos estrechados y orejas aplastadas hacia atrás.

“Buenas noches, sire,” resopló Merlín, y salió de la habitación dando pisotones con su mano aún metida en el bolsillo.

En cuanto la puerta de los aposentos de Arturo estuvo cerrada, Amaranth resopló. “De todas las cosas insensibles y cabezonas que podrías haber dicho…”

“¿Qué?” demandó Arturo. “¡Solo digo lo que pienso! ¡No me digas que no te da mal rollo!”

“Sea como fuere,” dijo ella fríamente, “le has hecho sentirse mal.”

“¡Soy el jodido príncipe!” dijo Arturo, aunque no podía reunir el sentimiento apropiado. “¡Tengo permitido hacerle sentir mal! ¡Tengo permitido hacerle sentir mal a mucha gente!”

“¿Pero querías?” preguntó ella.

Arturo se dejó caer en una silla al lado del fuego. “Quiero que entienda la posición en la que estoy. Tengo que mantener a salvo a mi reino--tengo que mantener a salvo a mi gente-- no tengo el lujo de una claridad moral absoluta, no cuando las acciones tienen consecuencias.”

“Sabes,” dijo quedamente Amaranth, “suenas horriblemente a tu padre cuando dices eso.”

Arturo la asesinó con la mirada. “Me voy a la cama,” declaró. “Despiértame cuando todos hayan superado sus impulsos de traición.” Ella resopló, y él se preguntó si alguien en el castillo estaba de acuerdo con él--incluyendo, muy en el fondo, él mismo.

Especialmente cuando vió de verdad lo que era algo inhumano, con la aparición del difunto Tristan du Bois. Al menos Arturo había sido capaz de escuchar los daemons de los druidas moviéndose, incluso cuando no podía verlos; era otra cosa diferente el ver al alto caballero vestido de negro moverse y hablar y saber que no había un daemon escondido a su lado, no había nada, nada en absoluto...Arturo admitiría que le asustaba, un poco, el pensar en enfrentarse a algo así en batalla, pero no tanto como para que fuese a perdonar a Gaius. Al menos, no durante el tiempo que se tardase en reemplazar la puerta que Amaranth había tirado abajo. (Las ventajas de un daemon caballo no tenían límite.) Su padre, por otro lado…

“¡Hiciste que Gaius me drogase!” espetó, mientras Uther estaba de pie erguido sobre la mesa, aún favoreciendo su lado herido. Elen estaba sobre la mesa, todavía con su armadura de tejón, que traqueteaba conforme saltaba al suelo. Arturo pasó por encima de ella y se acercó a Uther. “¡Yo debía de luchar contra él--!”

“No, no debías,” dijo fríamente Uther, como si a un metro detrás de él Amaranth no se hubiera arrodillado para tocar con su hocico a Elen. La tejón se alzó y acarició la nariz de Amaranth a modo de respuesta. 

“Pero el Código de los Caballeros es muy--” intentó protestar Arturo.

“¡Maldito sea!” el grito de Uther asustó a sus daemons tanto como a Arturo, aunque Amaranth no hizo ademán de levantarse y Elen no intentó alejarse. “Creía que ibas a morir y ese es un riego que no voy a tomar. Eres demasiado preciado para mi.”

Arturo notó como se tensaba. El único ruido que hubo en la pausa de Uther fue Elen, resoplando muy levemente. 

“Significas más para mí que cualquier cosa que conozca,” continuó Uther, como si estuviera amonestando a Arturo por otro fallo. “Más que todo este reino y ciertamente más que mi vida.”

Arturo agarró la silla a su lado, porque Amaranth seguía en el suelo con Elen y necesitaba agarrar algo. Su boca, desatendida, habló sin su consentimiento. “Siempre había pensado que…”

“¿Qué?” espetó Uther, pareciendo aún irritado pese a sus palabras. 

Podría haber callado, podría haberse inventado algo, pero Uther casi había muerto hoy, y no por política o por la guerra o por el futuro de Camelot, si no por Arturo. “Que era una gran decepción para ti,” dice, intentando sonar neutral sobre ello, como si estuviera describiendo el clima. 

Amaranth suspiró, y Elen se acurrucó contra el lateral de su gran cabeza. Uther tenía pinta de que le habían herido de nuevo. “Bueno, eso es culpa mía,” dijo quedamente, “y no tuya.” Alargó una mano y agarró el hombro de Arturo. “Eres mi único hijo, y no desearía a ningún otro.”

Su mano era pesada, y durante un momento Arturo se preguntó si debería de decir algo, y el qué--porque esto no era lo que Uther y él hacían, no eran buenos en esto, había una razón por la cual se relacionaban gritando. Se aclaró la garganta y se apartó, y Uther dejó caer su mano, con pinta--quizás--de estar tan aliviado como Arturo se sentía. Amaranth, con un relincho largo y exasperado, se puso de nuevo en pie, dando otro toque a Elen antes de regresar al lado de Arturo.

-\\-\\-\\-

Después de un tiempo, incluso Arturo recordó estar dolorosamente curioso por el daemon de Merlín, pero aunque aparentemente había perdonado a Arturo por los comentarios bordes sobre el chico druida, aún no parecía inclinado a mostrar ni un solo pelo del bicho (y Amaranth aún se negaba a darle una pista a Arturo). Arturo pensó que quizás en su viaje a Ealdor, Merlin se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo como para dejar que Ambrosius viese la luz del día, pero si lo hizo, Arturo estuvo demasiado ocupado como para notarlo; y después--

Bueno, después hubo asuntos más importantes. Con la muerte de Will, Arturo apenas podía reunir la fuerza para hablar a Merlín, por miedo a decir algo equivocado. Will había tenido un daemon zorro lanudo, y Merlín lo había tocado, había posado su mano sobre su cabeza mientras Will yacía muriéndose hasta que ella se desvaneció completamente--y de repente Arturo pensó de nuevo en los hombres con daemons macho, porque los meros amigos no hacían eso, algunas familias no hacían eso, algunos amantes no hacían esa clase de cosa. Pero Arturo no podía reconciliar el hecho de que Will había salvado a su aldea, que le había salvado a él personalmente, con el hecho de que había usado magia para conseguirlo, y de ese modo Merlín estaba mejor a solas con su dolor, o con quedas charlas con Gwen en el viaje de vuelta.

“Un hechicero nos salvó de las arañas de Nimueh,” razonó Amaranth, ya entrada la noche cuando el resto habían caído en un sueño profundo. 

“Nimueh es una hechicera, por si no lo habías notado,” siseó Arturo. “Un brujo honorable no absuelve a toda una casta de ellos.”

“Unos cuantos malos tampoco deberían de condenarlos.”

Arturo la miró amenazante en su ojo abierto. “Esas son palabras de traición, sabes.”

“Todavía no hemos vuelto a Camelot,” dijo Amaranth. “Y si alguien puede hospedar pensamientos de traición, Arturo, es el futuro rey.”

“Tengo un deber en obedecer a mi padre igual que el resto,” la recordó.

Ella metió su nariz en su pelo. “¿Y cuando esté equivocado, Arturo? ¿Y, si un día, va demasiado lejos? ¿En quién más confias para oponerse a él?”

Arturo no podía responderla, no entonces, y no cuando Gwen se sentó sollozando en la habitación de Merlín mientras el cuerpo de su padre se enfriaba en la cárcel. Se acercó lo más que se atrevió a expresar sus condolencias, y si alguien le hubiera preguntado él había hecho notar que Amaranth no podía maniobrar bien en el estrecho taller; nunca habría admitido que mientras Gwen lloraba, su dameon, un mastín de más de metro y medio, le gruñó con ojos tristes. Casi todos los sirvientes tenían daemons perros, pero siempre había sabido que el suyo era excepcional, una señal de fuerza de carácter; nunca había querido o esperado sufrirlo.

Morgana también tenía fuerza de carácter, la suficiente fuerza como para dar voz a los pensamientos en los que Arturo se ahogaba y aún así salvar la vida de Uther. Puede que Arturo no hubiera decepcionado a su padre, pero a veces se decepcionaba a sí mismo.

-\\-\\-\\-

 

Fue después del asunto de la maldita Bestia Aulladora, cuando Gaius le dió finalmente el visto bueno para volver a hacer “actividad ligera”; su hombro dolía a veces, pero últimamente Morgana y Uther y Merlín habían estado actuando de forma extraña, y Amaranth se estaba volviendo medio loca por estar tan encerrada como él, y si no salía del castillo de algún modo se iba a volver loco del todo. Así que hizo buscar a Merlín y a otros caballeros y anunció su intención de ir de caza.

“Cómo desees,” dijo Uther, y no interrogó a Arturo sobre los arreglos o cuando se suponía que iba a regresar u ofreció consejos no solicitados sobre técnicas de rastreo. Morgana ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien más durante el desayuno.

Y Merlín, cuando finalmente se presentó con las cosas de Arturo, estaba sonriendo para sí como si le hubieran dejado caer siendo un bebé, igual que había estado haciendo desde que había regresado de ese viaje que él y Gaius habían hecho durante la convalecencia de Arturo. “¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?” preguntó Arturo, igual que había hecho ya varias veces desde que notó el nuevo hábito. 

“De nada,” dijo Merlín, y luego se contradijo a sí mismo. “Es un buen día para estar afuera.”

“Sería incluso mejor sin tu estúpida cara,” masculló Arturo, lo que era una respuesta horriblemente débil, especialmente cuando tuvo que seguirla con un, “Venga, date prisa, ¿vienes o no?” Merlín siguió con esa brillante sonrisa estúpida, y Arturo se preguntó, de nuevo, por qué mantenía de manera continuada a este idiota cerca. 

Hombro aparte, el aire y la actividad mejoraron el humor de Arturo, hasta el punto en el que podía ser optimista por su total inhabilidad de darle a algo. (Culpaba más a la herida que a su obligada falta de práctica, y nadie osó llevarle la contraria.) Incluso comenzó a sentirse menos cansado por el comportamiento tonto de Merlín, o quizás más dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Cuando llegó finalmente la hora de hacer regresar al grupo al castillo--que ya iban tarde, la verdad, pero Arturo no tenía miedo de recorrer el último tramo a oscuras--condujo deliberadamente a Amaranth al lado del corcel moteado de Merlín y esperó a que ella fuese al mismo paso. (No tenía brida, y los idiotas se planteaban ocasionalmente cómo la controlaba sin una; raramente señalaba que no necesitaba hacerlo.)

“¿Y a dónde fuisteis?” preguntó, a modo de entrada.

La pequeña sonrisa de Merlín decayó un poco. “¿Ir, sire?”

“Mientras me recuperaba,” dijo Arturo. “Después de que decidieras darme consejos sobre ser rey, tú y Gaius os fuisteis durante unos días. ¿A dónde?”

La sonrisa de Merlín desapareció completamente, y miró a sus manos. “Oh, ya sabes, era--por cosas de ciencia,” dijo. “Gaius quería aprender más sobre la Bestia Aulladora, ver si alguien más se había recuperado igual que tú lo hiciste.”

“¿Y a dónde fue para averiguarlo?” preguntó Arturo.

Merlín encogió un hombro, y dio una sacudida atrasada a las riendas cuando su caballo mostró demasiado interés en un matorral. “Solo, gente. Que él conocía. Yo no, um, solo estaba allí para...ayudar. Y quizás ver si podían ayudar a mi madre.”

Claro, su madre había estado enferma al mismo tiempo. Arturo lo había oído, pero solo de forma indirecta; Hunith se había apresurado a regresar a Ealdor una vez se había recuperado. “Bueno, eso suena apasionante,” dijo Arturo. “No me imagino a qué venía tanto secretismo, si eso fue todo lo que hicísteis.” 

“Supongo que no quería molestar a nadie,” masculló Merlín, y si se pensaba que estaba engañando a alguien, entonces es que era tan simple como aparentaba. 

Arturo decidió que estaba harto de todo el secretismo. Se suponía que Merlín no debía de tener ningún secreto; solo era un sirviente, y uno pésimo, y quizás era un poco amigo y todo y posiblemente tenía manos atractivas, pero era un plebeyo de una aldea y no era lo suficientemente importante como para tener secretos de nada. No sobre viajes con Gaius. No sobre su amigo Will (quien, vale, no había sido exactamente un secreto puesto que Arturo nunca había preguntado nada.) Y definitivamente, decidió Arturo, no sobre el puñetero Ambrosius. 

Amaranth redujo el ritmo, y Merlín, dándose cuenta algo más tarde, tiró de las correas de su caballo un poco, dejando que el resto fuesen delante. Arturo bajó el tono de su voz para que el resto del grupo no pudieran oírle, porque seguía teniendo modales, pero preguntó: “¿De todos modos, qué es tu daemon?”

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron de par en par aterrados, y Arturo no estaba completamente seguro de cómo interpretar eso--había querido trastocarle, no horrorizarle--pero lo siguiente que Merlín gritó fue “¡Agachate!”* y la última cosa que Arturo recordó pensar fue, ¿qué clase de daemon es un pato? antes de que el mundo explotase a su alrededor.

*duck: agacharse, pato (Entre otras traducciones. Una de las pocas veces en las que he sido incapaz de traducirlo para que sea comprensible en español. Obviamente, en inglés queda claro la confusión generada por la palabra de doble significado). 

-\\-\\-\\-

Pasaron cosas después de eso, estaba seguro de ello, pero también se había vuelto bien versado en cómo un golpe en la cabeza le podía robar la memoria a alguien. Lo siguiente que sabía con certeza era el dolor, en su cabeza y sus brazos y su hombro y sus costillas, pero también en su corazón: una clase de dolor de cuerpo entero que hacía que el resto doliera el doble. Abrió sus ojos, pero estuvo envuelto en una oscuridad perfecta. Sintió un suelo duro bajo sus rodillas, cuerdas uniendo su cuello y muñecas a un poste de madera encima de sus hombros, y el beso del aire frío por su piel desnuda en donde le habían arrancado o roto las ropas. No había llevado armadura, por supuesto, no para cazar; sus botas y calcetines habían desaparecido. Y había algo más, algo que sabría si pudiera pensar más allá del dolor y la náusea...

“¿Amaranth?” graznó, labios rozando contra la capucha que le hubieran echado sobre la cabeza. 

Alguien en la habitación se rió, un sonido bajo y aterciopelado. “No te preocupes, principito, tu pony premiado está en manos seguras.”

Arturo forcejeó, en vano, pero los nudos eran fuertes, y el poste encima de sus hombros parecía fijado en el sitio. Sus tobillos estaban unidos a otro poste, uno que tenía algo de movimiento, pero seguiría maniatado aunque pudiera sacar el cuello de lo que equivalía a una soga. Y la ausencia de Amaranth le quemaba, le dejaba dolorido por todas partes; se la habían llevado, no lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer daño de verdad pero lo suficiente como para incapacitarles. “¿Dónde estoy?” preguntó Arturo, aunque la primera pregunta en su lengua era ¿donde está ella?

“Oh-oh, si piensas que te lo vamos a decir, estás muy equivocado,” dijo la misma voz, y le apartaron la capucha. Arturo se encontró en una pequeña choza, sencilla pero bien hecha, con una sola puerta cubierta con una sábana y con un pequeño y humeante fuego ardiendo cerca de la pared contraria. El poste encima de sus hombros estaba firmemente unido a otros que llegaban al techo y que no cederían; el suelo era tierra, pero alrededor suyo habían hecho un círculo profundo, casi como una pequeña trinchera. Otro círculo más pequeño ocupaba el lado opuesto de la choza, y en el centro de ese había más postes, con cuerdas colgando de sólidos anillos de hierro. Una línea recta conectaba los dos círculos, y entre esa línea había un hombre joven--casi un chaval, la verdad--con capa negra. Un daemon gaviota de ojos rojos estaba posado sobre su hombro. Un hechicero, entonces.

“Esto es todo lo que vas a saber sobre tu paradero,” estaba diciendo mientras Arturo absorbía aturdido sus alrededores. “Es más de lo que necesitas saber, pero quería asegurarme de que supieras quién te estaba haciendo esto.”

“¿Qué es ‘esto’ exactamente?” inquirió Arturo, porque de algún modo los círculos no le hacían sentirse optimista para que pidiesen un rescate.

El hechicero bufó burlón. “Eso tampoco es algo que necesites saber. Excepto que va a doler. Mucho.”

“Si, porque eso es muy terrorífico,” dijo Arturo, intentando sonar burlón pero sin conseguirlo del todo. 

“Debería serlo,” dijo firmemente. “La verdad es que no sé si vas a sobrevivirlo. No sé si querrás hacerlo. Por eso te elegimos a tí entre el resto para nuestro primer experimento,pese a las complicaciones añadidas.”

Arturo estudió la cara del hechicero, pero no había nada en ella que reconociera. “¿Quién eres?” preguntó.

El hechicero sonrió. “Mi nombre es Auen. Hijo de Tauren.”

Tauren. Mierda. Arturo no sintió miedo, exactamente, pero sabía que no podía ser algo bueno estar cautivo para experimentos mal definidos a manos del hijo del enemigo de tu padre, especialmente después de que Morgana asegurase que Tauren estaba martirizado por la causa. Miró de nuevo a los postes repartidos por la pequeña habitación, con las cuerdas gruesas y resistentes, y se preguntó que iba a ir ahí, qué planeaban hacer. Había suficiente espacio como para atar a un macho cabrío, o a una vaca, o--

En algún lugar en la distancia escuchó chillar a Amaranth, y sintió--no dolor, exactamente, si no una maldad que era incluso peor. Forcejeó de nuevo contra sus ataduras, pese a lo inútil que era, porque sabía que en algún lugar detrás de la puerta acortinada, Auen y sus aliados tenían a Amaranth, y la estaban tocando, haciéndola daño, y era una violación demasiado grande como para soportarlo.

Auen se carcajeó ante sus forcejeos. “No te preocupes, no la dañaremos demasiado. Simplemente os necesitamos...cooperativos...antes de que podamos comenzar el experimento.” Su dameon echó a volar--y oh, como resentía eso ahora, esa libertad, cuando todo su cuerpo dolía--y Auen tapó la boca y la nariz con una bufanda antes de vaciar una pequeña bolsa en el fuego. El aire de dentro de la choza tomó casi inmediatamente un olor pungente, algo parecido a la salvia y al pelo quemado, y Arturo tosió por ello. “Volveremos dentro de poco, Arturo,” dijo Auen. “Saborea el tiempo que te queda.”

Se fue, y Arturo no vió nada más que oscuridad más allá de la cortina--la noche había caído, pero sin ver las estrellas no podía saber realmente cuantas horas había estado inconsciente. ¿Las suficientes como para que el resto regresase a Camelot? ¿Las suficientes como para organizar un rescate? ¿Habían dejado Auen y sus amigos a alguien vivo? ¿Estaba Merlín…? Las drogas en el fuego estaban empeorando las náuseas y los mareos de la contusión, pero aunque hubiera tenido al cabeza despejada, incluso si pudiera encontrar un modo de liberarse de estas ataduras...tenían a Amaranth. Es como si tuvieran una espada contra la garganta de Arturo. Incluso si pudiera escapar, no podía irse, no sin ella, y si la hacían daño--maldita sea, si hacían daño a alguien--

El humo dentro de la choza hacía de las cosas algo confusas, y el fuego no era brillante, pero Arturo no se perdió el movimiento de la sábana que significaba que algo había entrado. Sin embargo le llevó varios momentos concentrarse apropiadamente en ello,y cuando lo hizo estuvo sorprendido. El búho más pequeño que jamás había visto estaba de pie justo nada más pasar el umbral, las plumas de su pecho hinchadas con enfado o ansiedad o ambas. Y le estaba mirando a él. “Vete a la mierda,” graznó, casi con arcadas por el horrible humo. “Vete a decirle a tu amo que estoy despierto.”

El búho emitió un sonido agudo que era más chillido que ululato, y anadeó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante antes de lanzarse hacia el aire. Se posó sobre el poste encima de los hombros de Arturo, y chilló de nuevo.

“¿Qué, te ha mandado alguien para observarme?” inquirió, odiando cómo se le arrastraban las palabras. “¿Se piensan que me voy a escapar? ¿Tienen miedo de mi, cabeza hueca?”

La verdad es que no esperaba que el búho respondiese; los daemons rara vez hablaban con alguien que no fueran sus amos. Pero sin embargo si que empezó a descender por el poste, hasta que llegó a donde estaba atada la muñeca de Arturo. Estudió los nudos con una violenta concentración conocida solo en pájaros, y luego, muy cuidadosamente, cogió una sección de la cuerda en su pico y empezó a tirar.

“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?” inquirió Arturo, observando al mochuelo aletear y tirar alocadamente. La cuerda no cedía, pero apreció los pequeños esfuerzos de la bestia, especialmente cuando casi se cayó del poste en el proceso. Cuando finalmente se rindió, emitió otro trinante chillido--a la cuerdas, lo más probable--y se sacudió, las plumas hinchándose. 

Era de color crema y marrón y rojizo, más o menos del tamaño del puño de Arturo, y nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Bueno, pues claro que no lo había visto; los daemons pájaros no eran bienvenidos en Camelot. Pero tampoco podía quitarse la sensación--posiblemente inducida por las drogas--de que ya había visto antes este búho, en algún lugar, o quizás no le había visto exactamente, pero aún así le conocía de algún modo… “¿Quién eres, entonces?” preguntó. “¿Dónde está tu amo?”

El búho miró a Arturo y se marchitó visiblemente, todas sus plumas aplanándose. Se acercó más por el poste, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de su cara...y entonces, de repente, agitó sus pequeñas alas. Arturo se echó para atrás, hasta que se dió cuenta de que el aire que provenía de esas alas estaba limpio, no estaba impregnado de la peste de las drogas de Auen. Y cuando el búho paró, la burbuja de aire limpio se quedó, daba igual lo mucho que jadease Arturo.

Magia. Por supuesto. ¿Quien más tendría un daemon búho? ¿Pero qué hechicero estaría luchando contra el hijo de Tauren y sus simpatizantes?

“Gracias,” le dijo al búho, que aún le estaba mirando con algo parecido a la angustia. Se acercó aún más, por el poste, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de la oreja de Arturo, apenas dentro de su visión periférica. Y luego, muy quedamente, le susurró con una voz sorprendentemente baja:

“¡Sea paciente, sire, la ayuda está en camino!”

Y luego ese pequeño cuerpo plumado se arrejuntó contra el lado de la cara de Arturo, haciéndole jadear. Era cálido y suave y podía percibir su pequeño y rabioso latido. Y se sintió...bien. No mal, ni perturbador. No se sentía como lo haría si tocase a Amaranth, justo en ese momento, pero ayudó de algún modo a aliviar ese dolor hueco de su ausencia. Arturo sabía que era demasiado íntimo, demasiada violación, demasiado cercano a lo que quiera que Auen y compañía estuvieran haciéndole a Amaranth...excepto que este búho, este daemon, había dado el primer paso, le había elegido a él. Le estaba dando esto libremente, porque…¿por qué? No podría decirlo. Incluso con aire limpio para respirar, su cabeza estaba confusa, y su corazón y su cuerpo dolían, y durante un momento no podía, ni lo hizo, pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; durante un momento, se apoyó contra la fácil muestra de afecto del búho, incluso cuando quería sentir pelo de caballo y no plumas contra su piel.

Hubo un destello de luz visible a través de la cortina, y un caballo--no Amaranth--gritó; el búho chilló de nuevo y alzó el vuelo, colándose por debajo de la sábana y hacia afuera, dejando a Arturo sintiéndose despojado por todas partes de nuevo. Piensa, se regañó a sí mismo, apartando el dolor y la soledad. ¿Cómo sales de aquí? ¿Qué puedes hacer? Van a esperar que estés inconsciente por las drogas, ¿cómo usas eso?

Con un esfuerzo tremendo, y no precisamente una pequeña cantidad de ahogos, consiguió meter los pies debajo suyo. Lo que era un comienzo, aunque en vez de arrodillarse ahora estaba en cuclillas, lo que hacía que sus piernas le dolieran de nuevas e interesantes formas. Intentó romper el poste encima de sus hombros, echándose hacia arriba con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, pero era demasiado grueso y los ángulos no eran los correctos y consiguió poco más que algunas nuevas quemaduras en sus muñecas y en su cuello y un dolor de cabeza más intenso. Podía escuchar gritos afuera, ver destellos de luces, pero estaba lejos y borroso y era difícil concentrarse en ello. Estúpidas drogas, estúpida herida de la cabeza, estúpidos hechiceros, estúpido príncipe por dejarse capturar en primer lugar--

Amaranth gritó. Arturo reconocería sus sonidos en cualquier lado, y se dió cuenta de que estaba más cerca de lo que había estado. El dolor de su ausencia mejoraba, solo un poco. Redobló sus esfuerzos para liberarse a pesar del dolor, pero se había desplomado por el dolor y el agotamiento y la falta de aire ya antes de que Auen, sin su capa negra, entrase, arrastrando a Amaranth por las riendas. La habían metido en una brida, y sus costados estaban cubiertos con las marcas dejadas por los latigazos; su crin estaba media suelta de su cuidada trenza, y estaba tropezando como si estuviera borracha, como si hubiera inhalado el mismo humo que Arturo. “Vamos, maldita sea, vamos,” espetó Auen, y Amaranth gimió y rodó los ojos e hincó los cascos, pero otro hechicero la empujó desde detrás, la golpeó en el trasero y dejó una huella negra de pelo quemado. 

“Déjala ir,” dijo Arturo desesperadamente a través de las cuerdas demasiado apretadas alrededor de su cuello. “Dejad de tocarla.”

“Oh, un minuto, Arturo, un minuto,” dijo Auen, “y luego tu pequeño amigo ahí afuera habrá pasado por tantos problemas para nada…”

¿Amigo? Pensó débilmente Arturo. ¿Tenía amigos?

“Calla, Auen, dijo el otro hechicero, uno con una larga barba gris y una gran cicatriz en su mejilla, como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado en la boca. “Tenemos que darnos prisa, ¡y no podemos esperar a tus parloteos! Átalo.”

Otro tirón desgarrador obligó a Amaranth a entrar a medias en el círculo, y Auen ató sus riendas a uno de las anillos de hierro. Otro golpe del otro hechicero la metió de lleno en el círculo, y las cuerdas se alzaron con magia para atarla allí, enroscándose alrededor de sus patas y cuello y cuerpo mientras ella forcejeaba y pateaba y relinchaba. Tan cerca y tan lejos, lo suficiente como para romperle a Arturo el corazón. “¡Amaranth, para!” gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. “¡Para antes de que te hagas daño!”

Ella sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, bien por estar demasiado ida para comprender las palabras o reacia a hablar en frente de los hechiceros. Auen se burló. “Un consejo que deberías de haber seguido de ser listo,” dijo, y se acercó lo suficiente como para aflojar algo la cuerda alrededor del cuello de Arturo. Arturo, para agradecerle, intentó morderle, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

“Deprisa, Auen,” dijo el otro hechicero, apoyando un envoltorio largo y delgado contra la pared. Arturo decidió que él debía ser el líder, aunque Auen tuviera el pedigrí. Así que de tener la oportunidad, Arturo se aseguraría de matarle a él el último.

Un gesto de Auen apagó el fuego, hundiendo brevemente la cabaña en la oscuridad. Luego Arturo escuchó el sonido del fluir del agua, y con unas pocas palabras del líder los surcos hechos en la tierra comenzaron a brillar con un verde sobrenatural, lanzando luz ondulante por la habitación. Arturo estaba envuelto por ella en un extremo, Amaranth al otro, y el profundo canal en el centro les conectaba a ambos.

Auen alargó la mano por encima de la línea luminosa del agua sin pasar por encima, y Arturo apenas vió brillar el cuchillo antes de que Amaranth chillase y se encabritase de nuevo; sangre que parecía negra con la rara luz salía por encima de su hombro, y Auen dejó que cayesen un par de gotas encima del cuchillo, y de la hoja del cuchillo, goteó en el agua. Se volvió de un amarillo sulfúrico. 

Luego se acercó a Arturo, y Arturo todavía tenía una pizca de lucha dentro de él después de todo, pero no era suficiente como para impedir que el mismo cuchillo se hundiese en su brazo, añadiendo otro brillante punto de dolor a la mezcla. Cuando se añadió su sangre al agua--o quizás no era agua-- se volvió de un terrible y ardiente rojo, y el líder fue a coger el envoltorio, diciendo, “Ahora, y rápido--”

Eso fue lo más que pudo decir antes de que el fuego atravesase la entrada. El envoltorio, lo que quiera que fuese, se cayó encima del surco que les conectaba, junto con el cuerpo achicharrado del líder, y Arturo medio esperaba que estropease el experimento y les salvase. Pero Auen se limitó a apartar de un golpe el cuerpo de su amigo y le arrebató el envoltorio, diciendo, “¡Es demasiado tarde, hechicero! ¡Llegas demasiado tarde! ¡Observa cómo muere!”

Y Merlín estaba de pie en medio de la puerta abierta, Merlín con fuego en sus manos y ojos, y Arturo no pudo evitar pensar Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de broma demente incluso cuando Merlín alzó una mano hacia Siento y dijo, “No le tocarás”. Pero antes de que pudiera soltar el fuego que portaba, una forma oscura con alas revoloteó de repente alrededor de su cabeza--la gaviota de Auen, atacándole, distrayéndole.

Lo suficiente como para que Auen desenroscase el envoltorio, y revelase una hermosa, enjoyada y mortal hacha.

Lo suficiente como para que Auen la levantarse por encima de su cabeza.

Lo suficiente como para que Auen dejase caer el hacha.

“¡No!” Gritó Merlín, y el fuego salió de su palma abierta, un pilar que se hundió en el pecho de Auen como una lanza, y los graznidos de la gaviota se parasen de golpe. Pero el hacha seguía cayendo, aún cayendo hacía el surco del centro, y Arturo miró estúpidamente como el filo tocaba el agua--

Hubo un momento de dolor más desgarrador que cualquiera que hubiera sentido--peor que la mordedura de la Bestia Aulladores, peor que cuando casi perdió a Amaranth en la cueva de las arañas. Era como si el hacha se hubiera enterrado en su cuerpo, en una parte necesaria de él, y lo arrancase a medias. Pensó durante un terrible momento que estaba muriendo; luego se desmayó.

Lo siguente que sabía era que estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre el sucio suelo de la cabaña. La luz rojiza infernal había desaparecido; en cambio, una familiar esfera azul flotaba cerca del techo, fría y brillante. Merlín estaba arrodillado encima suyo, tocando con cuidado sus costillas, las cuales, oh sí, dolían."Ow," dijo, pero no hizo ademán de alejarse del contacto; no tenía la energía.

"Oh, gracias a los dioses," dijo de golpe Merlín, y su mano se movió para agarrar el brazo de Arturo--que también dolía, de estar atado y de sus intentos de escapar, pero no tanto como las costillas. "Lo siento mucho, Arturo, debería de haber sido más rápido, debería de haberte encontrado antes--"

Sacudió su cabeza e intentó sentarse, fracasando. Eran de nuevo los días después de la Bestia Aulladora, todo debilidad y temblores, mierda. "¿Amaranth?" preguntó.

Merlín se movió, y Arturo podía verla, tumbada entre los restos de las cuerdas rasgadas que la habían atado y respirando lentamente; como para asegurarse de que lo hacía, ese pequeño búho rojo estaba encaramado sobre una pata, ocupado destrozando algunas de las cuerdas con su pico y sus pies desorbitadas.

“¿Ambrosius?” adivinó Arturo, conforme todos los hechos comenzaron a encajar en su sitio. 

Merlín asintió, mudo. Parecía demasiado miserable y aterrado como para hablar.

“Me has salvado la vida,” fue lo primero que Arturo puedo sacar de su cabeza embrollada. “Otra vez. Lo sigues haciendo.”

“Eres tú el que se sigue metiendo en líos,” dijo Merlín, pero en tono agudo y débil y nervioso.

Arturo cerró sus ojos durante un momento, concentrado, y se impulsó para levantarse. Merlín le sujetó antes de que se volviese a caer de nuevo.

“Amaranth,” dijo. “Necesito--”

“Si, si, vale,” dijo Merlín. “Pero tómatelo con calma, ¿vale? Estás herido.”

Dolía incluso reír. “Me he dado cuenta, gracias.”

Con la ayuda de Merlín, Arturo se puso de pie; estaba avergonzado de decir que Merlín hizo casi todo el movimiento hacia delante después de eso, pero acomodó a Arturo con cuidado al lado de Amaranth, y Arturo colapsó en el consuelo de su presencia. Ella se despertó de golpe cuando la tocó, pero él la acalló y la acarició el cuello hasta que descansó de nuevo. Probablemente sentía tanto dolor como él, pero movió sus patas para que Arturo pudiera apoyarse contra su costado y ella pudiera doblar el cuello para acariciarle con el hocico. 

“Vamos a hablar de esto,” le dijo Arturo a Merlín mientras cerraba los ojos. “Más tarde.” Pero con Amaranth sana y salva detrás de su espalda, el sueño le reclamó antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta de Merlín.

-\\-\\-\\-

Cuando se despertó, era de día, y estaba afuera de esa horrible pequeña cabaña, aunque cómo había conseguido eso Merlín...bueno, Arturo no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Estaba tumbado de lado, con Amaranth enroscada a su alrededor como si fuera su potro, y ambos estaban debajo de un colgadizo sencillo hecho de lona chamuscada. Había un pequeño fuego unos metros más allá, y Merlin estaba pinchando algo de la sartén con un palo--quien sabe lo que habría ahi. A Ambrosius, cómo era de esperar, no se le veía en ningún lado.

“Buenos días, dormilón,” dijo Amaranth quedamente; sonaba tan amodorrada como Arturo se sentía. Se sentó para poder echar un brazo por encima de su cuello, y se dió cuenta mientras lo hacía de que sus costillas ya no dolían; la herida en su brazo había desaparecido, al igual que el corte del hombro de ella. “Merlín ha estado ocupado,” dijo ella cuando notó que estaba mirando. 

“¿No podía haber hecho algo con mi cabeza?” preguntó Arturo, porque algo cómo Me alegro de que estés bien o Pensaba que íbamos a morir era un poco demasiado como para decirlo en voz alta, incluso a ella. Sin embargo “¿Estás bien?” era aceptable.

“No fue a mi a quien me golpeó la cabeza un gigante,” dijo Amaranth, una clara distracción. 

Arturo la miró mal. “No había un gigante. No recuerdo ningún gigante.”

“Probablemente porque te golpeó en la cabeza.”

Hundió sus dedos en la melena enredada de su crin. “En serio. ¿Estás bien?”

Ella suprimió malamente una risa y movió un poco su cabeza, pero se giró para apoyarla en su regazo. “Viviré. Estaré bien. De todos modos, tienes que hablar con Merlín.”

Arturo le miró, pero Merlín les había dado la espalda de manera obvia, así que se había dado cuenta de que estaban despiertos. “Tú lo sabías,” dijo, sin mirar a Amaranth. “Me lo ocultaste.”

“Te salvaron de Sophia,” dijo Amaranth. “Ella te iba a matar y Merlín te salvó la vida. ¿De verdad piensas que hice mal?”

“No,” tuvo que admitir Arturo. Ya le debía tres a Merlín...y probablemente más que no conocía. Y tenía que admitir, que si Amaranth se lo hubiera dicho entonces, no se lo habría tomado bien. 

No estaba del todo seguro de que se lo estuviera tomando bien ahora, pero se sentía demasiado débil y dolorido como para matar a nadie, lo que quería decir que al menos Merlín tendría una buena oportunidad de contar su parte de la historia.

Ponerse de pie fue más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería, no por el dolor si no porque tenía que alejarse de Amaranth. Arrastró los pies por la frágil hierba hasta el fuego, en donde resultó que la sartén contenía unos huevos fritos y unos pasteles abultados de alguna clase. Merlín le miró nervioso. “Buenos días,” dijo. “Como, er, ¿cómo te sientes?”

“Abusado,” acabó por decir Arturo. “¿Dónde está Ambrosius?”

Merlín se volvió muy interesado en la sartén. “Vigila por si hay gente. Más hechiceros, jinetes de Camelot, lo que sea.”

Arturo miró al cielo, pero el búho era tan pequeño que era improbable ver siquiera una sombra a esta distancia. Y Merlín parecía despreocupado, sin importarle tener a su daemon tan fuera de vista, cuando Arturo apenas podía contenerse de mirar hacia Amaranth cada tres segundos. Desde las sombras del colgadizo, ella le resopló, y él intentó dominar su rostro.

“¿Y qué es lo que vamos a decir cuando lleguemos a casa?” preguntó. 

Merlín pareció gratamente sorprendido por el uso del plural, y el ojo atento de Amaranth evitó que Arturo señalase que eso aún era hipotética. “La verdad es que...me fuí sin el resto,” dijo. “Así que me imagino que puedo decir que te encontré por pura suerte y te desaté, y después tú de algún modo...encontraste una espada y...les derrotaste.” Miró por el campamento. “Podemos decir que el fuego fue culpa suya.”

“¿Dejarías que me llevase toda la gloria?” preguntó Arturo. 

Merlín parecía estar apunto de decir algo, pero tragó con fuerza y se encogió de hombros. “Es mejor que que me corten la cabeza,” masculló.

Sacó un plato de verdad y una pieza de arcilla rota que probablemente era alguna clase de tapa de olla, y sirvió el desayuno, tal cual era. Los pasteles estaban poco hechos, blandos en el interior y quemados por abajo, y los huevos estaban más o menos igual, pero Arturo estaba sorprendentemente hambriento y consiguió tragarlos. Cuando acabó de comer posó el plato en el suelo y estudió a Merlín. No había sentido alguno en evitar más las preguntas críticas. “¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al venir a Camelot cuando tu dameon es un búho?”

Merlín se atragantó con su huevo, y palanecó su tapa de olla sobre sus rodillas mientras se aclaraba la garganta. “Yo...bueno...mi madre estaba preocupada por mi,” dijo. “Gaius se ofreció a acogerme. Él--no sabía, sobre, ya sabes. Yo ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que ya estaba de camino.”

“Obviamente Gaius lo sabe ahora,” dijo Arturo, más para sí que para Merlín. “¿Pero como le mantienes escondido? Quiero decir, has estado en la Corte casi un año, alguien debe de haber visto algo.”

“Yo...él...er…” Merlín se metió algo de comida en la boca, hizo un gesto, y lo volvió a escupir. “Se puede hacer invisible.”

Arturo parpadeó. “¿Invisible?”

“Cuando estaba en Ealdor, a la gente...no le gustaba, al principio,” masculló Merlín. “Le lanzaban rocas y cosas. Incluso Will estuvo algo asustado cuando se asentó. Así que aprendió a que...no le vieran. No es que sea invisible invisible de verdad,” añadió rápidamente, “Quiero decir, sigue ahí, pero la gente...no le nota demasiado. Quiero decir, es pequeño. Y de todos modos se suele quedar en mi cuarto, durante el día, o está fuera del castillo, así que quiero decir…”

Arturo se frotó su cabeza dolorida. “Eres un hechicero con un daemon búho invisible y me has estado lavando insatisfechamente los calcetines durante casi un año.”

“No creo que esa palabra exista,” dijo quedamente Merlín. 

“Cállate,” le dijo sin muchas ganas Arturo mientras intentaba poner orden a todo eso en su cabeza. Luego tuvo que contradecirse. “Cuéntamelo. Todo.”

“¿Todo de qué?” preguntó Merlín. 

“Tus secretos,” dijo Arturo. “Cada vez que usaste tu magia dentro de las fronteras de mi padre. Quiero saber lo que has hecho y por qué.” Merlín soltó un suspiro cargado. “¿Qué?”

Fue Amaranth la que contestó. “Ya me lo ha dicho todo a mí,” dijo. “Le obligué a decírmelo antes de prometer guardarle el secreto.”

“Pero ha habido algunas, erm, novedades,” añadió. “¿Igual debería de contar esas?”

“Cuéntame toda la historia,” dijo Arturo. Sería una prueba excelente, para ver si la contaba igual dos veces. Merlín volvió a rodar los ojos y empezó a hablar.

Fue una narración sorprendentemente larga. Merlín parecía tener problemas para mirar a Arturo, ya fuera cuando estaba admitiendo hacer trampas en una pelea (¡ja, Arturo lo había sabido--y aún así había ganado!) o el haberle salvado la vida a alguien. Amaranth se levantó, trotó un poco alrededor, y luego se volvió a tumbar de nuevo detrás de Arturo; quizás estaba tan angustiada por el contacto físico como él. Al final, la voz de Merlín se volvió ronca, en algún momento en el que había mencionado el poder de la vida y la muerte, y se levantó de repente y se alejó caminando.

“¿A dónde vas?” demandó Arturo. 

“A beber algo,” masculló Merlín, apenas entendible detrás de sus hombros encogidos. 

“¿Dejas a medias lo de decirme que tienes el poder de la vida y la muerte para beber algo?” inquirió incrédulo Arturo. Amaranth le relinchó, regañándole.

“Tengo sed,” gritó Merlín, acercándose a uno de los barriles que estaba cerca de las otras pequeñas cabañas. Bebió algo y luego se quedó de pie allí durante un momento, los hombros caídos; en un alboroto de hojas y plumas, Ambrosius aterrizó en el borde del barril y saltó en las manos de Merlín. Arturo apartó la mirada.

Cuando Merlín regresó a lo que quedaba de la fogata, no se sentó, si no que se quedó de pie con los puños apretados y con Ambrosius aferrado a su hombro. “Pensé,” dijo. “Pensé que significaba que podía protegerte. Esto de la vida y la muerte. Pensé que quería decir que tenía el poder de proteger a la gente de este tipo de cosas. Pero no lo tengo, no puedo...podrías haber muerto anoche, porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Lo siento.”

Arturo miró a la cara arrugada de Merlín. “Sabes, salvarme la vida no forma parte de tu trabajo,” dijo lentamente. 

“Si, si que lo es,” dijo Merlín. “Yo hice que lo fuese.”

“Por lo cual hizo necesario que le mintieses a todos sobre lo de ser un hechicero,” concluyó Arturo. “Merlín, te das cuenta de que estás un poco loco, ¿no?”

Pareció relajarse, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que pudiera volver a sentarse, al menos. “Técnicamente, te dije que era un hechicero hace ya tiempo,” dijo Merlín. Durante la plaga del Afanc. No es culpa mía que no me creyeras.”

“Bueno, ¿y cómo se supone que iba a saber que me estabas diciendo la verdad?” Arturo miró a Amaranth, quien se limitó a bufarle. “Te das cuenta de que estas arriesgando tu propia vida, ¿verdad? ¿Que si alguien te pilla alguna vez usando la magia o hablando a Ambrosius, mi padre te cortará la cabeza?”

Merlín miró a Arturo de forma rara. “Pensaba que ya me habían pillado,” dijo.

Arturo cerró los ojos. Había pasado demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido, demasiada información que procesar de golpe, porque tenía el deber de obedecer la ley, su rey, su padre. Y aún así--pensó en cuchillos voladores y escudos encantados y una luz que le había guiado a un lugar seguro, que había alzado a Amaranth con manos invisibles. Pensó en la indignación de Merlín en favor de los druidas, en sus palabras finales cuando pensó que iba a partir hacia su muerte. Pensó en Will, y en Tom el herrero, y lo que pasaría si--cuando--su padre tuviera que ser detenido. 

Tragó. “Sería un agradecimiento muy pobre por salvarme la vida si te enviase desde aquí directo al verdugo.” Amaranth volvió a embestirle la mano, Ambroius emitió un sonido estridente y revolvoteó alrededor, y Merlín siguió mirando a Arturo como si le hubieran salido cuernos. “¿Qué? Mira, te acabo de dar buenas noticias, la gente normal estaría feliz.”

“¿Irías contra tu padre por mí?” inquirió Merlín, estupefacto. 

Arturo suspiró. “Míralo de este modo. Ya se lo has dicho una vez. No es culpa nuestra si no te creyó. Y si no pregunta...bueno, ¿por qué deberíamos de decírselo?”

Había motivos por los cuales Arturo no era bueno con estas cosas, y Merlín le había ofrecido la apertura perfecta para escapar, pero también había cosas que necesitaban ser dichas. “Estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo,” le dijo a Merlín. “Hasta el día en que me muera.”

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron como platos, y Ambrosius se cayó de sus hombros. Arturo miró hacia abajo, a sus manos, una de las cuales estaba tocando la trenza de Amaranth; podría jurar que le había guiñado el ojo.

“¿Y qué ha pasado aquí?” preguntó Arturo, antes de ninguno de ellos pudiese empezar a farfullar como mujeres. “Lo último que recuerdo es regresar a caballo.”

“Er, si, “ dijo Merlín, y se tomó su tiempo para aclararse la garganta. “Debieron de estar siguiéndonos durante un buen trecho, pero estaban usando magia para ocultar su rastro. No sé cómo acabó la cosa, pero una vez me dí cuenta de que te habían dejado inconsciente comencé a seguirles--iban lentos, por Amaranth, pero temía que si actuaba primero…”

Arturo asintió. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que hombres sin honor matasen a un rehén si las cosas se ponían demasiado problemáticas; estaba bastante orgulloso de que Merlín se hubiese dado cuenta de ello por sí solo. “¿Así que nos seguiste hasta aquí?”

“Ambrosius ayudó,” masculló Merlín, y se volvió a subir el pequeño búho en su hombro. “Les observé durante un par de horas, pensando en un plan--tenía que sacaros a ti y a Amaranth de allí rápidamente o habrían...ya sabes.”

Oh, lo sabía. “¿Pero qué era lo que pretendían?” inquirió. “¿Qué era esa...esa cosa, en el surco? ¿Con el hacha?”

Merlín respiró hondo. “Creo...quiero decir, Ambrosius y yo escuchamos algunas cosas, y creo que quizás...querían saber si era, ya sabes, posible romper la conexión entre una persona y su daemon.”

Arturo alargó la mano inconscientemente hacia Amaranth, pensando en ese dolor cegador cuando el hacha cayó. “¿Para qué demonios...quiero decir, por qué? ¿Con qué fin?”

“No lo sé. No creo que lo supieran.” Merlín atizó un poco las brasas del fuego, aunque el sol había salido lo suficiente como para que ya no fuera necesario. “Nunca antes se ha hecho. Nunca antes hubo nadie lo suficientemente loco como para intentarlo. Pero tenían ese hacha…”

Arturo tragó. “Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, seguimos vivos y todo eso…” Miró a Amaranth, quien parecía tan insegura como él. Ese dolor tan terrible…

Merlín alzó la vista con una mueca en el rostro. “Intenté impedir que cayese el hacha. Quiero decir, normalmente soy bueno con eso, sabes, mover objetos y todo eso.”

“Normalmente,” inquirió Arturo con una voz tensa.

Merlín miró hacia abajo. “Creo...creo que puede que, erm, te mellase”

Arturo no se sentía mellado. Arturo ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba mellado en este contexto. No se sentía diferente, excepto por supuesto la parte en las que le habían pegado y atado el día anterior. No se sentía menos que antes. Amaranth seguía aquí--¿acaso existían los daemons separados de sus amos? ¿Existía él realmente sin ella? “Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico,” dijo débilmente Arturo. 

“No puedo,” dijo Merlín. “No lo sé. Te lo acabo de decir, nunca antes nadie ha intentado algo así antes.”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” demandó Arturo. 

“Le pregunté una vez a Gaius,” dijo Merlín. “Sobre los daemons, y por qué Ambrosius podía volar tan lejos...quiero decir, por qué no me afecta a mí cómo lo haría en otras personas. Y mencionó esta teoría, que es algo tiene que ver con la magia, y algunas personas habían intentado, ya sabes, matar a sus daemons, o hacer que adoptasen cierta forma...aunque Ambrosius podía alejarse de mí antes de que se asentase. Pero nunca dijo nada de cortar la conexión. No pensaba que fuese posible, hasta que ví el hacha.”

En momentos como estos, la boca de Arturo tendía a ir por su cuenta. “Entonces tienes...quiero decir, siempre había pensado que debía ser diferente para los hechiceros.” Pero ahora Merlin, Ambrosius, y Amaranth le estaban mirando como si fuera un idiota, y quizás estuviera inclinado a permitir eso de momento, porque, bueno, había tocado al daemon de Merlín. Había notado la diferencia, que era ninguna. 

Así que se aclaró la garganta y miró alrededor. “¿Dónde está el hacha, por cierto?”

“La hice pedazos,” dijo Merlín, señalando. “Y lo lancé al río en unos diez minutos andando en esa dirección.”

“Bien,” dijo Arturo firmemente. “Pues no hablemos nunca más de ello.”

-\\-\\-\\-

Pero lo hicieron. Tenían que hacerlo. Porque después de que se pusiesen de acuerdo en una historia y cabalgasen de nuevo a Camelot (Arturo en un caballo robado, Merlín por delante y Amaranth detrás) y contasen su historia y recibiesen elogios y abrazos y algunos insultos, después de que Gaius les revisase y viese que estuvisen bien, mucho después de que todo debiera de haber acabado, le seguía molestando a Arturo y le mantenía despierto por las noches. 

Mellado. ¿Qué quería decir eso, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho nadie?

Y por eso el siguiente día que pudo justificar el viaje, Arturo se llevó a Merlín al bosque, solo ellos dos, pese a las sonoras protestas de Uther. (El hecho de que estuvieran discutiendo de nuevo era algo reconfortante; el hecho de que pudieran discutir y Arturo pudiera ganar era aún desconcertante.) Arturo montó a Amaranth, con otro caballo cabalgando detrás en caso de que se cansase; Merlín montaba sobre el mismo rocín de piel con manchas, y en cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista de los muros del castillo, Ambrosius descendió y aterrizó sobre su hombro, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. Arturo no podía evitar notar que la espalda de Merlín se enderezaba un poco cuando Ambrosius estaba con él, su barbilla se alzaba de lo más ligeramente; solo porque pudiera soportar tener a su dameon lejos claramente no significaba que lo disfrutase. 

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo?” preguntó Merlín al menos tres veces mientras cabalgaban. 

Cada vez, Arturo respondía, “Si, estoy seguro, ¿vale? No estaríamos yendo si no estuviera seguro. Así que deja de preguntármelo.” Y Amaranth le rodaba los ojos al menos una vez, que él hubiese notado, y seguían cabalgando. Había sido la idea de Arturo en primer lugar, así que no sabía por qué Merlín le seguía preguntando. Quizás porque Amaranth había estado durmiendo al lado de su cama desde que habían regresado. Quizás porque Arturo no podía evitar mirar por encima del hombro para buscarla, incluso cuando ella estaba literalmente respirando sobre su cuello. 

Razón por la cual había tenido la idea. Tenía que asegurarse.

Encontraron un claro adecuado, y Arturo desmontó, dejando que las riendas cayesen al suelo. Merlín ató los caballos, y Ambrosius se lanzó al aire, desaparenciendo entre las copas de los árboles. “Nos avisará si viene alguien,” dijo Merlín. 

“Bien,” dijo Arturo. 

Todos se quedaron de pie allí un rato, mirándose. Amaranth le dió la espalda a Arturo deliberadamente y empezó a pastar. 

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres--?” comenzó a preguntar Merlín. 

“Que te calles,” soltó Arturo, y se dió la vuelta, mirando al claro y a los árboles jóvenes amontonándose en los bordes. Había unos veinte metros hasta esos árboles--bien dentro del rango de un arco, de haber estado cazando en ellos. Para nada lejos. Podía escuchar el golpeteo de los cascos de Amaranth detrás suyo. 

Merlín suspiró, y posó una mano en el hombro de Arturo, haciéndole saltar. “Igual esto ayuda,” dijo, y Arturo estaba a punto de preguntar si iba a hacer algo de magia, pero Merlín le soltó. Un momento después, un manchurrón de tela roja pasó por sus ojos, y Arturo se encontró siendo cegado de manera torpe, con un pañuelo que olía a la piel de Merlín. 

“¿Y esto ayuda en cómo?” inquirió Arturo, incluso cuando se sometía al ejercicio. 

“No voy a dejar que te caigas, no te preocupes,” dijo Merlín, y cuando acabó de poner el pelo de Arturo por encima del nudo apoyó ambas manos muy firmemente sobre los hombros de Arturo. “Venga, empieza a andar.”

La diversión indulgente de Merlín fue lo que hizo moverse a Arturo, porque Merlín era...bueno, muchas cosas...pero ninguna de ellas tenía permitido divertirse a costa de su príncipe. Dio cuidadosos pasos hacia delante, palpando el suelo por delante suyo, que no era porque no confiase en que Merlín le atrapase si cayese si no porque no tenía la más mínima intención de caerse en primer lugar. Merlín se aseguró de que fuese en línea recta, o al menos algo recto, mientras evitaba con cuidado las raíces y montículos y el raro árbol en medio del camino. 

Arturo se alejó de Amaranth, e intentó no contar los pasos en su mente, se intentó decir que esto era como otro juego de su niñez, igual que cuando jugaron a perseguirse por los campos. Fue un ejercicio inútil, dado que ninguno de ellos podía adelantar al otro más de unos pocos metros...y ciertamente Arturo ya había caminado esa distancia, ya había cruzado el claro. ¿O no?

Siguió caminando, y esperando, hasta que finalmente lo sintió--esa tirantez en el pecho, el tambaleo mental. Nunca antes había sentido tanto alivio por ello. Probablemente habría podido avanzar algo más antes de que se transformase en un dolor debilitante, pero no había necesidad. Se quitó de golpe la venda y miró a los árboles, los viejos y frondosos árboles, y luego por encima del hombro de Merlín hacia el más leve índice del sol en la distancia. 

“Me imagino que ahora podrás entrar a las cocinas,” dijo Merlín mientras Arturo contemplaba lo lejos que había caminado. 

“No necesito ir a las cocinas, te tengo a ti,” dijo automáticamente Arturo. Así que esto era lo que significaba estar mellado. Qué eran, ¿doscientos metros? ¿doscientos cincuenta?

Merlín estaba a su lado, juzgando la distancia. “Me pregunto si ahora podrías aprender magia,” dijo, casi para sí. 

“Absolutamente no,” declaró Arturo. Merlín se quedó muy quieto. “No lo necesito. Te tengo a tí.”

“¿Si?” preguntó Merlín, porque era un idiota. “Quiero decir, por supuesto que sí.” Tragó con fuerza. “Tanto tiempo cómo me quieras.”

¿Y no era de eso de repente una idea intrigante? Arturo apartó sus ojos del claro, hasta la barbilla alzada y las mejillas sonrojadas de Merlín. Esta parte no se le daba bien. “Yo, er.”

“¿Si?” dijo Merlín esperanzado.

“Pensaba que Amaranth habría venido ya con nosotros,” soltó de golpe, mirando hacia atrás (solo una vez) por si venía.

“¿Igual está intentando darnos algo de privacidad?” sugirió Merlín. 

Arturo bufó, porque esa era quizás la cosa más estúpida que había oído--¿privacidad? ¿De tu daemon? Pero luego Merlín se estaba acercando, y quizás a Arturo se le diera muy mal eso de hablar, pero había otras cosas en las que iba bien. Algunas de ellas incluso involucraban a su boca. Y había una cierta novedad en la idea de que, solo quizás, podría llegar a saber algo que no sabría su dameon. 

-\\-\\-\\-

Y en el claro, Amaranth yacía sobre una zona soleada, estirando su cuello para tumbarse cuan larga era sobre el suelo. Después de unos momentos, Ambrosius aterrizó, y se fue acercando a saltitos a su nariz. “Ellos, er, igual tardan algo,” dijo.

“Mmm. Ya me suponía,” respondió ella sin abrir los ojos. 

“¿En serio?” El búho giró casi por completo su cuello, mirando hacia las sombras. “No creía que--bueno, quiero decir, sabía que Merlín estaba interesado--”

“Todos sabían que estaba interesado,” dijo Amaranth. “Excepto Arturo. Quien apenas sabía que él estaba interesado. No es muy brillante con estas cosas.”

“No iba a decir nada,” murmuró Ambrosius. Empezó a tirar de la hierba con sus patas y pico, intentando hacerse un sitio cómodo donde descansar durante un rato.

Amaranth suspiró, haciéndole casi volar. “¿Puedes dejarlo ya?” preguntó ella.

La cabeza de Ambrosius se alzó de golpe, y parecía tan culpable como un búho podía estar. “¿No te importa?”

“No creo que importe, dadas las circunstancias,” dijo Amaranth, y suspiró de nuevo mientras Ambrosius brincaba entre sus hombros y se acomodaba para una siesta rápida de media tarde.

###    
  



End file.
